Blood of my blood
by Angryellow
Summary: Sam and Freddie, who are now twenty-two and living together as boyfriend and girlfriend, receive news through the mail that shatters their relationship. Carly sees it as an opportunity to move in on Freddie, but is she too late to capitalize?
1. Prologue

**Blood of my blood  
**

**by Angryellow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, and you know damn well I don't.**

**...**

**-Prologue-**

**Sam's POV**

Freddie Benson, my boyfriend whom I live with, took in the large manila envelope that we had been anxiously anticipating for several days. He blankly thanked the delivery dude and approached me.

"...Well? The damn envelope's not gonna open itself." I prompted the boy

"I...I don't want to. You look at it first."

"Stop being such a damn puss and be a man for once." I scolded, although it was only because I myself did not want to look at the contents of the envelope first

"Please Sam? I really don't wanna look first."

"Such a nub." I grumbled as I snatched the envelope out of my boyfriend's hand

It took me a few moments to gather the nerve to tear it open. I did, taking the document inside out and letting the envelope itself fall down next to my bare feet. I slowly went over the text on the document and got to the part I had dreaded seeing the most...

"Oh my God." I barely managed to whisper

"What?"

I began to feel numb from my head to my toes. I flung the damn piece of paper in Freddie's face. He took it and looked it over, and by looking at him he went just as numb as I did.

"Shit! Dammit to fucking hell!" Freddie shouted as he threw the paper to the floor and stomped on it

I picked up the paper looked it over from top to bottom at least ten times, but the information on it didn't change. It was staring me dead in the face, taunting me with the cold hard truth.

"Oh God..."

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, and before I knew it I bolted from the living room of my boyfriend's house and into the bathroom upstairs, where I puked out this morning's dose of ham and bacon. My long curly blonde hair got some puke in it, but I frankly didn't give a shit. Something that trivial was the last thing on my mind after reading what I had been afraid of ever since I donated blood to my boyfriend Freddie when he had been injured a month ago...

**A/N: This is my first go at an iCarly fic. My kids basically got me into iCarly (because they own the tv while I pay the cable bill), and I've been reading a lot of fics from you guys here. I figured why not try my hand at it and see if it goes over. Tell me what you think, please.**


	2. Part 1

**Blood of my blood**

**by Angryellow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and you know damn well I don't.**

**...**

**Part 1  
**

**Freddie's POV**

Have you ever felt like life just really hated you? I won't say God because I don't want to get struck down...Ha, this from the man who just got smited in the worst way imaginable. Worrying about getting struck down by God. Ha! You already shitted on me!

I could hear Sam puking this morning's breakfast and maybe last night's dinner out in the toilet upstairs. I wanted to do the same thing, but somehow I managed to control my gag reflex. What Sam and I were presented with was certainly repulsive enough to barf all over the floor and go hide under a fucking rock, but that wasn't going to change shit. It was what it was, and I had to figure out how the holy hell I was going to handle this.

I guess this would make more sense if I took you back in time. Sam Puckett and I had been what you could call frenemies when we were teenagers. On the outside we didn't like each other, but we had an understanding that we were indeed friends at the end of the day, and we'd do anything for each other, even if we grumbled about it. I was fine with that, until the night that _it_ happened.

Sam, in one of her more vicious attempts to humiliate me in front of the entire audience of iCarly, revealed that I had never kissed before. Remember, _everyone_ saw that, namely the other kids at school. The next week was what could be considered a fucking nightmare. If you've ever been called a fag to your face, you'll know it's not very endearing.

It took She-Demon to go public with her own revelation of having never kissed to get people to lay off me. I was grateful, but it wasn't like I was gonna go hunt her down and thank her. Actually, _she_ hunted _me_ down after her confession. I was surprised she knew where to find me, but I didn't question it.

We talked about how stupid the whole "first kiss" thing was, and how both of us just wanted to get it out of the way. Both of us came to the agreement to be each others' firsat kiss, and then continue our rivalry as soon as it was over. We did it, but hell if we went back to the way we were before.

After the kiss, the pedestal that I had placed Carly atop was now occupied by a new girl. Carly who? No, it was all about Sam Puckett now. When we kissed, I felt my dick go harder than it had ever gone in my entire life. I was lucky Sam didn't notice or she would have freaked out. When Sam left to go wherever she was going, I declared that I hated her, but what I really wanted to say was I loved her. Call it whatever, but in that moment I was in love with the girl who tormented me on the daily basis.

My infatuation with her lasted into the next day, and into the next week, and into the next month. All I could think about was Sam and our kiss. I didn't care anymore that she mocked me and physically abused me every day. I was beyond smitten, and I made a vow that I would make Sam mine. I would make her see that I was the guy for her...

...

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't get the nub out of my mind. I cursed myself out over and over for agreeing to that stupid kiss. I was so naive in thinking I could just plant one on Freddork and walk away as if shit didn't happen. 'Oh yeah, harmless kiss, nothing important. We go right back to being like oil and water, no biggie.'

Fuck me for being such an idiot.

Not only could I not go right back to hating the boy, I went right to the other end of the rainbow-whatever. I fell in _love_ with him...No, actually that's not accurate. The truth is, that kiss _confirmed_ I was in love with him.

Anybody who knew me back then would seriously doubt I was ever in love with Freddie Benson. I only made his life a living nightmare ever since we met after all. But that's the crazy part about young crushes. You torment the ones you like to block the fact that you like them or some chiz like that. God knows I blocked the hell out of Fredwina.

One kiss later, I'm afraid to even look at him. Yeah we carried on our cat-and-dog act and we still hung out and did iCarly, but being around him was _not_ the same anymore at all. I became all self-conscious and nervous around Freddie, and I couldn't stand it. He would look at me harmlessly but I just knew he was picking me apart with his beautiful eyes.

Fuck me for being such a naive moron...Let me stop saying that.

Anyway, time came near for us to graduate high school (so long Briggs, you bitch), and I was still all awkward around Freddie. All of a sudden, on just another day on the countdown to high school emancipation...

...

**FPOV**

...I asked her to go to senior prom with me.

I made a vow to make her mine, and I figured what better way to start then to ask her on what equaled a date? Don't get me wrong. I didn't expect her to put on a frilly dress, high heels, and makeup. That wasn't Sam and I didn't want that from her anyway. I just wanted her to say she'd go, and hoped to God she wouldn't be repulsed by my request.

Back then I thought I must've caught her right after she'd eaten a Fatcake, because she miraculously said yes. I stood there in shock and fear, fear of her only kidding with me and preparing to sock me in the shoulder. But the sock never came. Sam was for real. She really wanted to go to prom with me. With _me_, the King of the Nubs...

...

**SPOV**

...It was the happiest day of my life when Frednubs asked me to the prom. I was hoping so hard that he would, but not really expecting him to. I was so excited, but of course I did my best not to let _him_ know. Had to keep my cool ya know? Any-chiz, I had to tell my main girl Carly that me and Fredward were going to prom. 'Boy is she gonna be shocked.' I thought. I decided to tell her right away because she was kinda touchy about me and Benson keeping shit from her and all.

I went to Carly's place after I checked in back at home, brimming with anticipation of telling her that the most unlikely couple ever of all time were going to prom together. I knew she would be bouncing off the walls with excitement, because all that Carls ever wanted was for me and Benson to get along.

I knocked on the door of the Shay apartment and let myself in (hey, I knocked first okay?). I found Carly on the sofa watching a rerun of Girly Cow.

"Hey Sam. H-A-M is you-know-where." the brunette said without even cutting me a glance

"Not right now. Listen, you'll never guess who asked me to prom."

"Who!"

Carly had then turned her full attention toward me.

"Don't laugh...Freddie."

"..."

I waited for Carly to jump up and down, squeal, dance around, all that shit. But she only sat there and looked at me like I was moon cheese...


End file.
